


October 12th : 18 words

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: This is actually just me being lazy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: breivity is the heart of the sole.





	October 12th : 18 words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is like crap x100000 and u probz hate me but right now i'm busy focusing on my mental health which jumped on me unexpectedly of course. So sometimes there will be okayish one-shots but every now and then there will be a really shrot one where it looks like i'm really fed up. I'm so sorry and ily guys so much.  
> I'll try and make sure i post an actual one shot tomorrow.
> 
> Sam xoxo

The pack slept and it was cute. It was v v cute mkay. They cuddled and stuff.


End file.
